


Parfait

by Arohane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Il doit être parfait pour vivre.Pour lui il est parfait.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung





	1. Chapter 1

e ne voulait pas arriver en retard pour mon premier cours de la rentrée. Arriver en retard m'attirerait encore plus les regard. Évidement mon professeur m'excuserait, j'avais une bonne raison... Je suis nouveau. Déjà en étant le nouveau tout le monde aura le regard posé sur moi, si en plus de ça j'entre alors que le cours est commencé je ne donne pas cher de ma peau à la pause.

\- Besoin d'aide?

Je me retourne et vois un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge me regarder. C'est bien évidement lui qui vient de m'adresser la parole, il n'y a personne d'autre autour.

\- Oui... Je cherche mon local.

\- Montre ton horaire. 

Il s'approche de moi sans gêne et regarde le bout de papier que je tiens dans mes mains. Il hoche la tête et me sourit.

\- Je suis Suh Johnny, et toi?

\- Jung Jaehyun.

\- Alors mon cher Jaehyun tu en as de la chance parce qu'en plus d'être tomber sur quelqu'un qui peut t'aider tu as ton tout premier camarade de classe juste devant toi!

Il fait bouger ses longs bras dans tous les sens pour se montrer, comme si je ne le voyais pas déjà.

\- Enchanté, camarade, que je dis pour rigoler.

\- Aller viens monsieur le perdu.

Une amitié qui commence par une simple question.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine avait déjà passé depuis la rentrée.

Jaehyun et Johnny avaient passé de bons moments ensemble et apprenaient lentement à se connaitre. Cependant en ce lundi de cours de la deuxième semaine, le bureau qui avait été vide pendant la semaine précédente était maintenant occupé, et on répondait enfin présent à l'appelle de Kim Doyoung.

\- Heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous, commenta l'enseignant en voyant l'élite de son année assis devant lui.

De l'arrière de la classe, au côté de Johnny, Jaehyun observait ce nouveau visage. Grand mais plus petit que lui, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux qui l'étaient tout autant. Une peau pâle qui recouvrait son corps frêle et presque dénudé de muscle. Son apparence avait tout à envier aux autres garçons de la classe, pourtant Jaehyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

\- Arrête de le fixer tes yeux vont sécher, dit Johnny qui avait remarqué ce que faisait son ami.

\- Je le fixais pas...

\- Bon, alors arrête de le regarder intensément.

Jaehyun se retourna vers Johnny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu les connais bien lui? Qu'il fini par demander en sachant que son ami ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- Je le connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans, on était ami avant.

\- Avant?

\- Oui, depuis le collège il s'est éloigné. Il ne fait qu'étudier encore et encore. Il a toujours été le premier de classe. Mais aux examen finaux de la dernière année il a fini deuxième dans chaque matière. Il avait un virus ou je ne sais pas trop.

\- Je vois... Et pourquoi il n'était pas là la semaine passé?

\- Aucune idée. Demande lui.

\- Johnny et Jaehyun arrêtez de parler sinon je vous sors!

Leur conversation avait dû s'arrêter là, mais les questionnement de Jaehyun eux je faisais que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux adolescents venaient tout juste de mollement se laisser tomber sur le lit du plus jeune de quelques jours que la porte de la chambre, qui avait préalablement été fermé par le propriétaire de la pièce, s'ouvrit.

\- Jaemin tu sors. Avait simplement dit le propriétaire sans même avoir regardé.

\- Hyung... Je me sens seul...

\- C'est mon problème je suppose?

\- Yah Jaehyun soit plus gentil avec ton frère, viens Jaemin !

\- Mon demi-frère, marmonna Jaehyun alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce pour les rejoindre sur le lit.

Une famille recomposée, voilà ce que c'était. La mère de Jaehyun les avait quitter pour un autre homme, un américain, alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Peu de temps après, son père avait rencontrer Boyoung, la mère de Jaemin. Puis à l'âge de huit ans il est partie rejoindre sa mère en Amérique. Un an plus tard il revenait et n'avait aucune plus envie d'y retourner, du moins pas pour la voir elle.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être frère, moi j'au juste une sœur plus vielle qui pointe son nez juste quand son mec la largue ou qu'elle pense être enceinte.

\- Johnny, le respect tu connais pas? Demanda Jaehyun.

\- Le quoi?

\- C'est ce que je pensais...

Le téléphone du plus vieux sonna et il s'empressa de répondre aussitôt. Jaehyun soupira, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Taeil Hyung! Dit Johnny le visage émerveillé.

\- Et c'est repartie!

Jaehyun se leva de son lit et ouvrit son pc. Aussitôt Jaemin le rejoint et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui avant de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- Après une semaine tu n'as toujours pas d'ami? Demanda Jaehyun en tapant sur le clavier.

\- Non...

\- Tu parle avec les gens de ta classe au moins?

Jaemin secoua la tête et son Hyung soupira.

\- Tu dois leur parler si tu veux faire connaissance avec eux.

\- Mais j'ai peur!

\- Peur de quoi?

\- Qu'il me rejette! 

Jaehyun lâcha son ordinateur et tourna sa chaise pour se placer face à son cadet. Ils devaient parler.

\- Jaemin, tu es adorable, gentil et plein d'autre belle qualité. Donne moi une bonne raison pour laquelle ils ne voudraient pas être ami avec toi?

Jaemin allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne le fit pas. Son Hyung pouvait être un vrai connard parfois mais on fond il s'avait qu'il l'aimait, ce même s'il le présentait toujours comme son demi-frère, ou sa moitié de frère.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Taeil! J'y vais bye bye!!!

Johnny attrapa son sac et sortie de la chambre à toute vitesse. Jaemin sortie lui aussi de la pièce et ferma la porte. Enfin Jaehyun était seul, il pouvait respirer un peu sans avoir peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac comme ce matin.

\- Alors Kim Doyoung, es-tu sur les réseaux sociaux.


	4. Chapter 4

22h, il étudiait encore et encore, il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde depuis qu'il était rentré de cours. Il n'avait même pas pu manger ou même aller au toilette. Son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre pour l'arrêter. C'était l'heure de se préparer à dormir. 

Une courte douche puis il retrouverait enfin son lit après une dure journée.

Il retira ses vêtements lentement, en essayant de ne pas trop faire de geste brusque pour ne pas faire souffrir les nombreuses marques de coup qui recouvraient encore son corps. Voilà maintenant deux semaine depuis ce fameux soir. Celui où son père a vu ses notes. Celui où son père l'a frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à se qu'il tombe inconscient. 

Après un bref séjour à l'hôpital, il s'était remis de sa très grave chut à vélo, alors qu'il ne possédait même pas de bicyclette. 

Il était retourné en cours, une semaine après la rentrée. Il allait devoir étudier encore plus pour ne plus décevoir son père, la prochaine fois sera la fois de trop, c'était les paroles de son géniteur. 

L'eau chaude coula lentement sur son corps pendant un bref moment qui lui permis d'arrêter de penser. Il aimerait pouvoir profiter de ce moment encore un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas. 

Il se rhabilla d'un pyjama et ferma la lumière avant de se glisser dans son lit sous les draps fraîchement lavé par la femme de ménage.

Il ferma les yeux.

Puis il vit quelque chose. Plutôt quelqu'un. 

En faut c'était son regard poser sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Jung Jaehyun... Qui es-tu?


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny n'était pas venu en cours se matin et il ne répondait pas aux milliers de texto que Jaehyun lui avait envoyé. Depuis son départ précipité pour aller rejoindre son cher Taeil Hyung il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Peut-être qu'il était mort...

Peu importe la raison de l'absence de son seul ami, Jaehyun se retrouvait à manger seul. Et lui aussi.

Kim Doyoung. Assis à son bureau avec son sandwich et son livre de maths. Il travaillait sans cesse depuis le début de la pause. Jaehyun hésitait à aller lui parler. Il avait envie de le connaitre plus, mais Johnny lui avait dit que c'était peine perdu. Il resta donc assis en arrière et l'observa, pas très discrètement.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Était-ce Johnny qui montrait enfin signe de vie?

**Jaemin** Hyung...

Non. C'était seulement Jaemin.

**Jaehyun** Quoi

**Jaemin** Tu peux venir à mon collège?

**Jaehyun** Non, j'ai des cours moi aussi

**Jaemin** Un mec de ma classe m'a frapper...

**Jaehyun** Appelle ta mère, j'ai pas le temps

**Jaemin** Elle répond pas

**Jaehyun** Alors prend le bus je sais pas moi, tu es un grand garçon.

Il avait simplement fermé son téléphone avant de le ranger et de reposer son regard sur Doyoung. 

\- Yo, je t'ai pas trop manqué?

\- Johnny merde tu répond pas à tes foutus messages!? S'écria Jaehyun qui avait sursauter suis à sa soudaine apparition.

\- J'étais occupé et mon portable est mort. Justement t'aurais pas un fil de charge ?

Jaehyun soupira et lui lança son chargeur au visage. 

\- On dirait que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied toi.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule?

\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as laisser seul toute l'avant-midi????

\- Booooon, je suis désolé. Content?

\- On va dire.

Johnny brancha son téléphone et alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté de Jaehyun. Aussitôt, le téléphone du plus vieux se mis à vibrer, il recevait les millions de notifications qu'il n'avait pas pu recevoir avant. Il prit son portable et s'indigna. 

\- Merde Jaehyun!

\- Quoi?

\- Ton frère!

Johnny lui montra une vidéo qui venait tout juste d'être publier sur Instagram. On voyait un jeune garçon se faire tabasser par d'autres garçon. Jaehyun se leva automatiquement et sortie de la classe en courant. Jaemin lui avait dit avoir été frappé au visage, pas tabasser comme un vulgaire punching bag. 

\- Salle mioche.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Je viens chercher Jung Jaemin, dit Jaehyun en entra dans le secrétariat de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, vous êtes?

\- Son... Frère.

\- Votre nom.

\- Jung Jaehyun.

\- D'accord, suivez-moi.

Il suivit la femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y trouver Jaemin la lèvre fendue et un œil qui ne voulait plus ouvrir. Ils n'y étaient pas aller doucement avec lui.

\- Hyung, souffla-t-il en le voyant entrer.

Jaehyun remarqua aussitôt qu'il était entouré de deux garçons qui devait avoir son âge. 

\- Johnny m'a montrer la vidéo... Pourquoi tu me dis que tu t'es fait frapper au visage alors que tu t'es littéralement fait tabasser!?

Jaemin baisse la tête, honteux.

\- Parce que je pensais que tu allait rire de moi.

Jaehyun soupira. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement à Jaemin. Il se sentait mal.

\- C'est tes amis? Qu'il demanda en regardant les deux garçons à ses côtés.

\- Ils m'ont aider après...

\- On est ses amis, dit le plus grand des deux fièrement. Je suis Lee Jeno.

\- Et moi Huang Renjun.

\- Je suis Jaehyun. Le grand-frère de Jaemin...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au plus jeune pour qu'il lève la tête et regarde son Hyung qui était debout devant lui. 

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison.

Jaehyun attrapa le sac de Jaemin qui était au bout du lit et se retourna. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son ainé, le sourire au lèvre malgré qu'il venait de se faire tabasser.

\- Hyung.

\- Quoi? 

\- Merci d'être venu.

Jaehyun ne répondit rien et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois chez eux, Jaemin monta dans sa chambre pour prendre un douche et Jaehyun essaya de rejoindre son père, sans succès. Il monta donc rejoindre Jaemin pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il le trouva assis au bout de son lit, en pleure.

\- Tu as mal? Demanda Jaehyun.

\- Non... Je suis heureux.

\- Heureux de t'être fait frapper?

\- Non, heureux d'être ton frère.

Le cœur de Jaehyun manqua un battement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Jaemin était autant content de l'avoir comme frère puisqu'il avait toujours agit froidement avec lui.

\- Je... Ouai moi aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

La famille Jung était assise à la table à manger. Jaemin était bombardé de questions concernant l'incident de ce matin. Le pauvre voulait juste oublier ce dur moment.

\- Mais pourquoi ils t'ont frapper ?

\- J'en sais rien papa, répondit Jaemin qui avait juste hâte de sortir de table.

\- Mais il doit y avoir une raison ! Et je vais faire une plainte à la police aussi.

\- Non ! Ne fais rien. S'empressa de dire Jaemin.

\- Je laisserai pas une bande de voyous faire du mal à mon fils !

\- Je ne veux pas, laisse tomber. J'ai plus faim.

Jaemin se leva et partie dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Jaehyun regarda son père et secoua la tête. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

\- Puis s'il ne veut pas en parler c'est son choix. Ajouta Jaehyun en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, dit la mère de Jaemin.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il me parle que je vais vous le dire.

Il partie sans attendre de réponse. Son père et sa belle-mère lui reprochaient souvent d'être méchant avec son frère. Mais ils ne savaient pas que les deux s'étaient soudainement rapproché pendant l'après-midi. Ils avaient regardé un filn ensemble pour la première fois de leur vie. Maintenant, Jaehyun s'inquiétait, il voulait la vérité.

\- Jaemin, ouvre. Avait-il simplement dit en face de la porte de la chambre du plus jeune.

Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt et il entra sans attendre. Il prit Jaemin par les épaules et l'assit sur sa chaise de bureau avant de se placer sur le lit et d'installer Jaemin devant lui.

\- Maintenant dis moi. Je te promet que je ne le dirais pas à papa.

Jaemin hésita un long moment en regardant son frère dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête.

\- Ils m'insultaient et je les ai ignoré, ils ont décidé de me frapper puisque leur insultes ne fonctionnaient pas sur moi. Finit par avouer Jaemin.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que papa porte plainte ?

\- Parce que je vais être obligé de dire pourquoi ils m'ont insulté...

Jaehyun regarda son frere sans comprendre. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Jaemin secoua vivement la tête. Impossible qu'il le dise à qui que ce soit.

\- D'accord, mais si jamais tu veux en larler je suis là.

Jaehyun alla dans sa chmabre et n'en sortie pas de la soirée. Vers minuit, il alla se coucher, mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au même moment où il ferma les yeux. Des petits pas s'approchèrent de son lit, il ouvrit la lampe à côté de lui.

\- Jaemin ? Il est tard qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir seul...

Jaehyun sourit, il n'avait jamais fait attention à son petit frère avant, mais il était adorable. Il lui fit donc une place dans son lit et referma la lumière. Jaemin s'endormit aussitôt et Jaehyun ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Alors ton frère il va bien?

Jaehyun hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. Oui Jaemin allait bien, mais il était toujours inquiet. Il n'avait pas pu savoir la raison pour laquelle ces garçons l'avaient frappé, il n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Jaehyun avait peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous avez un premier contrôle demain, dit le professeur de mathématique en fermant son cahier. Étudiez bien et peut-être que tout le monde pourra avoir la note de passage.

L'enseignant avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Johnny, celui-ci ne se sentait pas du tout visé par les dires de l'adulte. Le professeur sortie et laissant les jeunes seuls pendant leur pause. Johnny se leva aussitôt.

\- Je vais me chercher à boire, tu as soif?

\- Non, merci.

Johnny sortie alors de la classe et Jaehyun pu de nouveau observer Doyoung en paix. Il était toujours en pleine étude de ses maths et révisait les nombreux exercices qu'il avait déjà tous complété. Jaehyun n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui étudiait autant. 

Il avait passé chaque seconde de pause de la journée à étudier. Jaehyun ne l'avait même pas vu manger sur l'heure du midi. Ça en était presque inquiétant, surtout qu'il n'était pas très en chair à la base, il devait manger sinon il casserait en deux.

Jaehyun avait donc attraper l'autre moitié de son sandwich et l'avait déposé sur le pupitre de Doyoung qui n'avait aucunement réagit.

\- Mange ça, t'es tellement maigre tu vas te briser en deux si on te touche.

Comme phrase d'approche disons qu'il y avait mieux, mais Jaehyun n'était vraiment pas un expert en la matière. Puis de toute façon Doyoung avait continué de l'ignorer. 

\- T'es sourd? Avait demandé Jaehyun en se penchant vers lui.

Enfin, le garçon aux cheveux noir avait relevé la tête et regarder Jaehyun dans les yeux.

\- Gardes-le, je suis occupé.

C'était la première fois que Jaehyun entendait la voix de Doyoung. Elle était magnifique. Masculine et douce à la fois. Il n'aurait pu avoir une plus belle voix pour un être aussi magnifique. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore. L'entendre prononcer son nom, l'entendre rire, l'entendre se plaindre. Ses oreilles avaient été drogué en une simple petit dose.

Jaehyun était simplement repartie à sa place en laissant le sandwich à Doyoung.Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à rêvasser. Il devait lui reparler, et vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Doyoung était épuisé. Il avait passer la nuit à étudier encore et encore. Il devait avoir la note parfaite sinon les foudres de son père s'abattraient encore sur lui. Par contre ce n'était pas tout d'étudier, il devait faire ce contrôle. Ce contrôle qui était présentement devant lui, tourner pour qu'il ne puisse pas commencer avant que tout le monde ai eu la copie.

\- Vous pouvez commencez. Vous avez 50 minutes. Bonne chance.

Son crayon à la mains, Doyoung s'activa sur la feuille de papier. La première question était facile, la deuxième aussi. Il n'avait pour le moment aucune difficulté, tout se passait très bien. Il finirait ce test sans problème et avec la note parfaite, parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Être parfait.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait bien. En 40 minutes, il avait fait toutes les questions. Il devait maintenant réviser chacune d'entre elles pour se s'assurer que...

\- Non... Murmura-t-il en voyant une erreur dans un problème.

Il s'empressa d'effacer l'ensemble de la page pour recommencer le plus rapidement possible. 

Cependant, peu importe ce qu'il faisait quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans son calcul. Il recommença encore et encore, sans succès. Le temps était écoulé.

\- Déposez vos crayons.

Doyoung regarda le problème les yeux vitreux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là après autant d'heure à étudier.

\- Vous aurez vos notes lundis prochains. Bon week-end. 

Nous étions jeudi. Il allait devoir attendre quatre jours avant de voir son échec total en face de lui...

Jaehyun, de son côté, remarqua la changement d'attitude de Doyoung. Ce qui le surpris le plus c'est de le voir se lever et sortir de la classe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir pendant une pause. Jamais. Il décida donc de le suivre.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Johnny.

\- Toilette, je reviens.

Jaehyun sortie pour rattraper Doyoung. Il le vit au bout du couloir et le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dehors. Il le regarda marcher jusqu'à un banc et s'y asseoir. Lentement, il s'approcha. Puis il l'entendit renifler silencieusement. 

\- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il.

Doyoung s'arrêta et se retourna vers la voix. Il vu Jaehyun le regard inquiet.

\- Oui. Qu'il répondit tout simplement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleure?

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Mais-

\- Lâche moi! Fou moi la paix!

Jaehyun recula d'un pas et baissa la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû insister. Il se retourna et partie. 

Doyoung resta seul un moment, jusqu'à ce que le prochain cours ne commence. Chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait de ce moment qu'il redoutait.


	10. Chapter 10

Le vendredi soir. Le moment de la semaine parfait pour se mettre bien confortable dans son lit et passer des heures et des heures à regarder des films et des séries sur Netflix. Ça c'est quand on est célibataire. Parce que Johnny avait très bien fait comprendre à Jaehyun que ce soir il n'avait pas l'intention de finir de regarder le film que son copain choisirait. Le fameux Netflix&Chill dont tout le monde parle sans arrêt. Pour Jaehyun, ça s'arrêterai au Netflix.

Alors qu'il allait commencer un épisode de sa nouvelle série, il entendit son frère rentrer. Il était déjà 20h passé et celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer aussi tard. Il décida donc de se lever pour aller le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'il s'était encore fait tabasser.

Il frappa donc à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère. Aucune réponse. Il recommença mais toujours rien. Il décida donc de l'ouvrir puisqu'il savait qu'il était à l'intérieur. Il resta surpris en voyant son frère avec deux autres garçons assis devant la télévision, des manettes de Playstation dans les mains. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir avec des amis, mais il se rappela les avoir vu avec Jaemin à l'infirmerie.

\- Hyung! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Jaemin en insérant le disque dans la console.

\- Je t'ai entendu rentrer, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu rentrais si tard.

\- J'étais au cinéma avec Renjun et Jeno, maman ne te l'a pas dit?

\- Non.

Évidemment qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, Jaehyun essayait de lui parler le moins possible et surtout, malgré le remariage de son père, il ne la considérait pas comme sa mère. Dû moins il essayait de se convaincre. Il s'était surpris, quelques fois, à parler d'elle comme étant sa mère. Mais jamais il ne l'avais appelé maman, jamais. Même s'il ressentait beaucoup de haine envers sa mère biologique, il n'arrivait pas à appeler celle qui l'avait pratiquement élever maman.

\- Tu veux jouer avec nous? Demanda Jaemin en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non merci, bonne soirée et n'allez pas dormir trop tard.

Jaehyun repartis et profita du fait qu'il était hors de sa chambre pour aller se chercher un petit quelque chose à grignoter pendant sa soirée. Il entra dans la cuisine et aperçu Boyoung qui rangeait. Il attrapa un bol et des chips dans l'armoire.

\- Jaehyun, j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus proche de ton frère depuis son agression, dit la mère de Jaemin.

\- Peut-être, j'ai pas fait attention.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir proche tous les deux.

Jaehyun rangea les chips et s'arrêta à côté de Boyoung. Elle le regarda en attendant ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si j'avait finalement accepté que ça c'est ma famille et que je dois en prendre soin. Toi, papa et Jaemin avez toujours été là pour moi alors que j'essayais de m'éloigner. Maintenant j'ai compris que m'éloigner ne sert à rien car je n'ai pas d'autre famille.

\- Jaehyun... Ta mère aussi est ta famille.

Jaehyun baissa les yeux. Non elle ne l'était pas. Voilà maintenant presque neuf ans qu'elle n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle de lui, et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es beaucoup une mère pour moi qu'elle ne l'aura jamais été. Finit par dire Jaehyun avant de retourner dans sa chambre.


End file.
